Friends or Enemies
by Rogue Pixie
Summary: I suck at Summaries so just read. Dot, Bob, Enzo, Mouse, and a couple other characters from the Academy. ONE SHOT


Ok Hi it's Rogue Pixie now this is my very first Fictions. Wrote it about I think 7-8 years ago so if you read it be kind. This was when I was really into Reboot, but since they stop the series without really ending it I got a little mad oh well life goes on so now on with the Story Enjoy.

**FRIENDSOR ENEMIES**

**By: Rogue Pixie**

Start with a side view of Mainframe then a portal appear, then Mouse comes race out of it with blazed of fire and ice following her. Then Jacob and Steven come run out of the portal and then it closes. Jacob yelling at Mouse " Mouse I'm going to kill you".

Mouse turns around still run and yells at him "that will be a first" and keep running with Jacob and Steven not far behind. Mean well in the dinner Bob is yelling at Dot to get off his case about Enzo falling him into games again.

Bob yells "it's not my fault Enzo falls me into games, he just does so get off my case and yell at him for a changes".

Dot just stairs at him, then all of a suddenly Mouse goes run by with Jacob and Steven not far behind with Jacob still yelling at her. Dot looks at Jacob and Steven.

Dot says "Bob I think your brothers are here, and they look pretty mad".

"Bob, Bob" yells Dot at the top of her lungs. "Enzo where's Bob" Dot asked.

"He left".

"Left, where didn't he go".

"I think he went after his brother's". Cecil replies

"Well I'm going after him."

Enzo peps up "can I go to Dot, please, I never go anywhere".

"No your in enough trouble as it is, you stay here."

"Uh" says Enzo.

Mean well Bob is chasing his brother's and Mouse, when he ketchup's up he yells at Steven. "What's going on."

Steven yells back "Jacob really mad at Mouse."

"Why?" yells Bob.

"I don't know, ask him". So Bob ketchup's up to Jacob and yells "why are you chasing Mouse?" Jacob didn't answer, so Bob ask again, no answer then Bob run up to him and push him over.

"Hey" he says. "What in the mother board did you do that for".

"To get your attention" says Bob.

"Well it did, what do you want."

"What do I want to know why your chasing Mouse".

"I'm chasing Mouse because she stole a very important device from me".

"Why" asked Bob "would she do that."

"Don't know, all I know is I have to get it back."

Suddenly Steven comes running up and ask what's up, so Bob and Jacob tell him about it.

Mean well Mouse stop's run and turns around _'I guess_' she says to herself _'they gave up.'_ But all of a sudden Dot grabs her which isn't a good idea because Mouse swings around which throws Dot off her and starts to choke Dot.

"What" Mouse starts. "Are you doing sneaking up on me like that."

Dot catches her breath and says, "What are you doing in Mainframe"

Mouse just looks at her, "What's it to you".

"I want to know, because this is my sector and I have a right to know".

"Well" says Mouse. "You should also know I'm a smarter sprite than you and..." Before she could say anymore she put Dot in a stasis field and run off down the street. Soon Bob, Jacob, and Steven come running down the street and sea's Dot in a stasis field and say's at the same time

"She was here." Jacob burn Dot out of the stasis field which he regretted and ask her which way Mouse went. Dot told them that she went running that way towards the docks. So the four of them went off to the docks.

Mean well at the docks Mouse was examine the disk with her clitch, it said it was a very high evolved viruses to get rid of Nulls. she thought to herself. _'Now what would Jacob want with a device to get rid of Nulls, unless that's not Jacob?'_ Then she remembered Jacob was over at Eric sector to help him with a new up grade. "He can't be in two places at once can he, of cause not." She said to herself. "That must be a shapeshifter".

In the morning the next day the shape shifter or Jacob or who ever was talking of ways to catch Mouse to Bob. Now by this time Bob was think that Jacob was acting kind of strange because Jacob wouldn't tell Bob what was on the disk so he asked. "Jacob." He said "what was exactly was on the device?" No answer

"Jacob?"

"Jacob?"

"Mainframe to Jacob." Still no answer, now he knew something was up, because he would of answer him or at less tell him what was on the disk. Well Bob was still trying to talk to Jacob, Dot and Steven were trying to figure out a plan to get Mouse too. Then Bob came over and said "I think there's something up with Jacob cause he want tell me about what is on that disk that Mouse took from."

"That's weird, Jacob would of told us by now?" Steven asked

Suddenly Jacob came over and told them. "We should get going before Mouse gets though the portal and does damage with that disk."

"Before we go anywhere," Bob started. "We want to know what's on that disk, why is it so important to you."

"Why is so important to me? I will tell you why." But before he said any more he took off down the street.

"See what did I say that's not Jacob, that's a shape shifter or it's Jacob and his playing a trick on us" said Bob.

"Well if it is Jacob I don't think this is funny." Says Steven.

"What are we waiting for, lets get him" says Dot.

"Hold on a second I think I'll call Mouse first and tell her about this".

So well Bob is trying to talk to Mouse, Enzo is Still at the Dinner playing with Frisket when a Vid. Window pops up, it was Mouse,

"Enzo" she started "where's Bob"?

"He went looking for you, why?" Enzo said

"That basic drone" yells Mouse,

"What's wrong" Enzo asks.

"Oh I can't talk now can you come to the docks right now."

"Oh sure, but why?" asks Enzo.

"Just come." She shouted and end the transmission.

"All right, now I don't have to sit here and do nothing", says Enzo.

"Come on Frisket, we have to help Mouse".

Later that day Mouse was still looking over the device that she stole from the Jacob,

"I wonder what this would do." pushing a black button, suddenly it started up.

"Oh no, what did I do".

Suddenly Jacob, chased by Dot, Bob, Steven, Enzo, and Frisket came running around the corner and saw what Mouse did. Suddenly Jacob starts laughing and change's into a girl Spite, she had pale cyan blue skin and dark, dark blue eyes, her hair was ocean green, and she had fangs like Mouse. Her suit was dark magenta with a black belt. Bob and everyone else stared at her, she just laugh and turned to Mouse.

"Thanks," she stared, "you know if it weren't for you I would have not got that devise working, you saved me a lot of time."

Mouse just looked at her.

Dot peep up "wh.., who are you?"

The spite answer "they call me Wizard".

"Wizard, what kind of name is that" Mouse says.

"Your one to talk about names Mouse."

"Whatever"

"Shut up Hacker!"

"Would you two be quiet,' Bob peeps up 'and stop the fighting we have to think of a way to stop this viruses that is going to kill all the nulls of Mainframe".

"So" says Enzo, "Nulls are nasty little things good reeds".

"That's not so null are sprits of sprites and guardian and other people" tells Bob well Mouse and Dot are tying up Wizard.

"So what are we going about this machine?" Asks Steven

"We could destroyer it and be done with it, or we could use it to stop the viruses".

So later that day they all started to look around to see if there were any nulls left in Mainframe, when they saw that most of the nulls were there they went back to the diner and talk about how to stop the viruses and to get Wizard out of here before she causes trouble. "It can't be done," Dot shouts "you will be kill if you try to let a null drain your energy."

"I have to or mainframe's null will be disorder." Bob tells her.

"But its there another way to do this." Mouse peeps up.

"No."

So well Bob was getting ready Mouse was watching Wizard. "So why are you doing this?" Mouse asked.

"I'm doing this because a null kill my father and I want revenge."

"I see but you father not really gone his just a null."

"I know but I want him to be a sprite like me and my family."

"OK but your going to disorder many insist sprites and other people while you get your revenge, is it so important to do this and kill insist lives as well."

"Yes."

"I tried."

Mouse came out and told everyone that Wizard has got to go, so Bob told Dot, Enzo, and Steven to go and take Wizard to level 15 to the portal to the Web. Well they were doing that Mouse and Bob were getting ready to go.

"You don't have to do this there is a way to stop the machine."

"How."

"I will tell you."

As Mouse was telling Bob her plan the others had reached the portal, they told Wizard to go threw, but she didn't so Steven push her in and closed the portal and headed back to wait for the others. When Mouse had Finish telling her plan Bob went to go get and erase command and put a booster rocket and put it on the erase command.

"Are you sure this is going to work."

"Trust me."

"I did one's and I live lets try twice."

So Bob drop the command of the building and prayed, as it hit the ground the null were coming back to life and the viruses started to die and mainframe's null were safe. When Bob and Mouse got back Enzo as usually hit Bob over and Mouse and Dot and Steven just Laugh and Steven hit Bob with a piece of ice.

"Steven."

"Yes my dear brother."

"I'm going to kill you."

"That's if you can catch me which you can't."

And with saying that Steven went running out the door with Bob behind him and Mouse, Dot, and Enzo not far behind.

Please Review if you enjoyed it and if not please tell me how it good be better.


End file.
